


The stars are aligned

by Nickstarz



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Character Study, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickstarz/pseuds/Nickstarz
Summary: Merlin thinks he's getting more than he bargained for.Nimue knows she is getting closer to being free.





	The stars are aligned

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a character exploration, just something I thought would be insteresting to explore in writing.

If he were to be honest, not that he’d ever admit it, there had been easier paths for the Trollhunter to follow. Mainly if he never had any involvement. However all easier paths he had seen never indicated in any way he’d be able to get his magic back. 

 

He’d seen thousands of them, for just this one particular year alone. The decisions made bleed into different pathways, some went around in circles, others dead ended into apocalypses. In truth Jim’s had the highest probability of success. There was even one with the Trollhunter’s ideal ending, fully human and fighting side by side with his friends. But for Merlin the fight dragged on for too long and Morgana was still sealed within the Heartstone, no chance of getting anything out of that one.

 

The path he weaved for Jim and his friends was the harshest, one with a bitter ending, on his part though. It just required more doing out of him. If it took a few magic dreams to coax Jim into never giving up and following through with specific decisions, then it was a small sacrifice on his part. A few nightmares here or there to keep the Trollhunter on task, just for assurance. And a potion to keep Jim locked within troll society. It would be good to have a guard back, obedient, loyal, like a dog.

 

 

* * *

  
  


If she were to be honest and she’d have to bite the bullet to admit this, but she could see why a low-empathy person like Merlin was chosen to have future sight. It would be a curse for a high-empathy person, seeing horrible visages would be hard enough, but to feel them as well? It surely would have driven them insane, not to mention they’d freeze. Merlin took action, worked in a calculated and orderly way, almost unwavering in making hard decisions and harsh sacrifices.

 

The wizard certainly became hardened and pessimistic overtime, that was to be expected, but abusing his powers? Challenging beings of power higher than him, he practically painted a target on his back and sealed his fate along with her inside the Amulet.

 

Nimue, Lady of the Lake, or perhaps Lady inside the Amulet seemed more accurate. Still even though the prison was his creation she still had influence over her bars, more like waning and wearing them down, but Merlin never did sweat the small details did he?

 

She chose Jim not just because he was highly empathetic, but because he took action. It was messy and stumbling, but that was to be expected from someone so young. Nevertheless he did, taking his high-empathy and channeling it into motivation, even the little actions, the little details they went a long way in strengthening relationships. 

 

He had been through harsh events, like Merlin. But unlike the wizard the boy turned the issues into responsibility, kindness, compassion. He was generous where life for him hadn't been, kind when he should have every reason not to be and still trusting and forgiving despite it all. Jim still had hope and it burned like wildfire. He wasn’t as naive as Merlin thought out to be, or perhaps as the wizard wished. 

 

Jim was optimistic, he was hopeful, he was going to be Merlin’s downfall.

 

The trap was set. The plan was set in motion. The stars were aligned. Soon she’d be free and then.

 

Merlin would pay.


End file.
